


Truth

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera RPF
Genre: Age Difference, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF





	Truth

It's not hard for Shilo to fangirl over Blind Mag. Not when Sarah-freaking-Brightman is right in front of me. I have to keep reminding myself that she's the same age as my mom, and I find myself wondering if Shilo would've had to do the same thing. I mean, if her mom wasn't dead. I think she would've. Or at least, she would've if Blind Mag looked like Sarah Brightman. Which, as of now, she does. Holy God, she's hot. Shilo would totally sex Blind Mag.

Okay, this is ridiculous. I? Am not Shilo. Sarah is not Mag. I seriously need to stop thinking in relation to the characters. It's creepy. Kind of like the creepy-hot-sexy vibe that Sarah has going on in that amazing dress, with the black hair and the blue contacts.

I never thought I would be talking to and about Sarah Brightman on a first name basis. How cool is that? Sarah Fucking Brightman (Alexa fucking Brightman? Oh fucking God...) and now, to me, she's just "Sarah."

Sarah in the morning, sitting in make-up chairs next to each other and joking around. Sarah between cuts, giggling over flubs. Sarah at lunch and dinner breaks, affectionately complaining about what a slave-driver the director is. Sarah in my bed, screamed into the night as I tighten around fingers... Okay, fine. That one's just a fantasy.

Also, I need to stop rereading Lolita. I'm starting to think in Humbert's thought patterns, and he was a homicidal pedophile, so that's probably not a good thing.

But speaking of the British (being that Humbert was British)... Sarah's accent? Oh my God, she can melt me with a single word. One. Single. Word. I mean, I'd **like** that single word to be, say, "Come" or something like that, but, y'know, "Hello" works, too. Not quite the same way, but it still works.

Even -- no, especially -- the way she says my name is amazing. I giggle and blush every time she says "Good morning, Alexa," and I'm sure she thinks I'm some immature kid because of it. But I can't help it! Her voice makes me wet, and every time she says my name, I hear it as if she was moaning it. In my bed. With my fingers inside her.

Alexa, Alexa... Alexa... Alexa...!

... Shit.

***

Alexa's head snapped up and she blushed scarlet. "Y-yes?" she squeaked.

Sarah's smile, though kind, had a hint of a smirk twisting it. "Lost in thought?"

"Yeah..." Alexa nodded, swallowing hard.

Sarah sat down on the couch next to Alexa, patting her thigh. "Now what had you so wrapped up that I had to say your name four times?"

Alexa colored further and cleared her throat. "Oh... um, nothing, really..."

"Nothing?" Sarah asked, prompting, delicate eyebrows lifting.

"Yeah, nothing. I mean, nothing important." Alexa felt a babble coming on, but couldn't quite manage to stifle it. "I was just kinda thinking about, y'know, the shoot, and the show, and the characters, and how cool it is, working with everybody, I mean, especially you, because you're like, amazing, right, and a freaking **legend** and I'm totally putting my foot in my mouth, so I'm just gonna shut up now."

Sarah was chuckling quietly and turned a little to face Alexa. "You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

"Well..." Alexa glanced around the room, and the blush that had only just started to go away came back again, full force. "Well yeah, I guess..."

Still smiling, Sarah ran her hand up and down Alexa's arm. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"What wasn't?" Alexa asked, confused.

"Telling the truth," Sarah answered, as if it was obvious.

"Oh," Alexa said sheepishly, glancing away. "Well, yeah, I guess not."

Sarah lifted her hand to Alexa's cheek, gently turning the young woman's chin up, blue-grey eyes meeting brown.

Alexa's heart pounded, and she swallowed hard, feeling trapped in Sarah's gaze. A butterfly tangled in a spider's web. And not even wanting to escape. She leaned closer instinctively.

Brushing her thumb over Alexa's cheekbone, Sarah smiled again, softly, and leaned forward, accepting Alexa's silent invitation.

Their lips slid together, briefly, lightly, and Alexa nearly whimpered. She pressed forward, and kissed Sarah again, more intently.

Hand slipping back, Sarah twined her fingers in Alexa's hair, holding her in place as the kiss lingered. When it finally drew to a close, she sat back again, and softly advised, "You should tell the truth more often, Alexa."

Inhaling deeply, Alexa breathlessly promised, "I will."


End file.
